


I Know That I Know Nothing

by Centesimus



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Ancient Greece, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centesimus/pseuds/Centesimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Classical Period has dawned a new light, and though it showers the known world in a golden blanket of warmth- it causes equal bounds of war and rivalries which seek to shatter its illusion of perfection, and scatter the shards for unknown passers-by to cut deeply into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ihatedanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatedanger/gifts).



> A short chapter so you can let me know what you think!

“Teddy…” Billy murmured in a hushed tone, his fingers clutched around the torch the struggled to hold before him. “They come… we must go!” he continued squinting through the darkness ahead of him. He could feel splinters from the aging wood pierce his skin as he continued to grip the torch tightly. He wringed his hands in worried anticipation making it crumble and sting even more.

“You… you go on,” Teddy replied distractedly as he continued on the ground searching desperately in the dirt for what he needed to find- what he had been promised would await. He could hear his heart beating heavily in his chest as if it had creeped its way into his very head, and in closer vicinity- the clatter of swords on shields and leather on the hard ground. Billy’s head shot down at his words with a sharp intake of breath to where Teddy was anxiously fumbling.

“Like Hades…” Billy started casting a glare towards Teddy. “Teddy, we had a plan and I don’t intend to waver because you lose head.”

“Heed fucking warning and turn from this place!” Teddy yelled in response. Billy’s expression betrayed him for a moment showing shock before turning to true anger.

“I will not leave you!” Billy began before Teddy loudly interrupted.

“You must! If discovered here the gods themselves will see head parted from neck, and I have no wish to see you make journey with Charon so soon.” Teddy now stood from his place on the earth. His robes hung ripped and torn covered thoroughly in dirt and strode towards Billy grasping his face in both hands. “Should they only discover me, I shall be at greater ease. My life is too valuable for them to take, and I yet hold purpose in having breath within my lungs.”

“No, the fault remains my own.” Billy shook his head. “I will not be taken from your arms while you still stand as an animal prepared for sacrifice.” He could feel tears beginning to swell in his eyes.

“Billy…” Teddy chuckled in a tone so hushed, Billy couldn’t be sure he had heard it at all. He knew that he only had seconds remaining before the guard would be upon them, and his companion must by that time be gone. “Sacrifice which struggles in its last moments is as good as a disgrace. From the moment I stepped into that damn temple and you returned my gaze, I knew what was between us was sacred. It belonged just as much to the gods as it does to us.” He dropped his hands to Billy’s waste and moved closer so their foreheads touched. “I would have us both believe that they would protect it with as much vigilance as we do today,” he leaned in an pressed a brief, yet heated,  kiss to Billy’s lips, and feeling the tension within his body tighten rather than release he pulled back. “I would have you leave, so that hope can remain. Seek me out, but know that you stand no assistance to me dead at my side.”

Billy stepped back with his eyes closed momentarily before raising them eventually. Though his judgment stood yet clouded by his passion and fear, there stood a look in Teddy’s eyes that was unwavering. He could handle this. “Damn Ares and Aphrodite for what they’ve done to us. Curse the heavens for delivering us this far only to desert us in the dirt like animals. It will be a miracle if we don’t die tonight regardless of how I now flee.” Teddy simply shook his head at those remarks, to curse the gods was bold- and from Billy it was unexpected.

“Seek comfort- I once heard it said that the decent to Hades is the same from every place. I shall greet you in our next life with warm embrace.” He release Billy’s hands after a quick squeeze to encourage any comfort he had left to offer. Billy shook his head and turned, hands falling once again to his sides, his torch long since abandoned to the floor.

He retreated quickly from their path and out of the small enclosed space they had found themselves in only moments before, still enclosed on all sides by hard stone. Retrieving his torch he feigned confidence in his stride as he painfully set off away from the clattering of metal and shouting he could hear approaching.

Into the dark expansive unknown he began to pursue nothing but shadows. Only the slightest glimmer of hope remained in his heart as he chased his own doubts into the obscure darkness.

**_Two Weeks Ago:_ **

 

Teddy looked out from the acropolis to the bustling Athenian marketplace below. He sat on the steps of a dimly light and looming  treasury, he felt like he was waiting. Though he couldn’t remember what he was waiting for. A cool breeze blew over the hill and sent chills down his spine, but along with the sound of loud music and shouting from the streets, the city almost let off its own heat. It was less like a simple collection of buildings and monuments, but it more resembled a body.

He examined it like he imagined Asclepius would. He could see the mind and home of conscious thought in the still dimly lit temples which scattered below- to Aphrodite and Hephaestus, to Demeter, Ares, and Apollo. Where men and women devoted in good faith to their gracious patrons. The heart he could see in the agora where drunk on wine and fighting voices carries though the air; more melodious than the muses, but more dangerous than the sirens.  The blood however, was the people. He could see them move and dance and cower and fight as they moved throughout the street. They acted as one- united pumping life through the city with their every movement. He could feel the like the rough stone beneath their feet.

At his feet however, guarded only by a few torches, lied the amputated limb of the city. The almost-great temple was in tatters. He wondered how it came to be like that. Rumors had said that no one could pay to finish it, or that it had been sabotaged, but he thought maybe it was better a mystery. The city-state had offered no love to him in the past, and he didn’t expect for that to change any time soon.

“Boy…” a voice rang from the shadows to his side, startling him from his thoughts. “The hour is late of your lingering- what business do you seek?” a man emerged onto the dimly lit steps which he rested as he spoke. He stood tall with an impressive physique not unlike Teddy’s own, but with more definition and the occasional scar littering his arms and what was visible of his chest through his well-worn robes.

“Apologies,” Teddy began as he got to his feet. “I was unaware that the hours of worship were here dictated by men- had I known I would have called to make my offering at a more… proper hour.” Teddy said nodding towards the illuminated collection of buildings which the hilltop afforded.

At his words the older man glanced over his attire and manner with great scrutiny, and Teddy took note of the somewhat permanent scowl which appeared to be plastered to his face. “You speak boldly for one so young, and so obviously not of this region.”  The man begun. “Had I not more sense even under the cloak of night, I may stand to accuse you of being of Sparta.”

At his words Teddy attempted to hide his reaction. He felt himself inhale sharply and swallow down the sudden sickness which had come over him at the mention of the cursed city state which he had in fact called home no so long ago. He shifted from foot to foot, unable to respond at being so correctly identified. The presence of a Spartan in the City though being suspicious could by some go unnoticed, but in Teddy’s case specifically to those of high station, his presence would not go unnoticed- almost as his absence would so quickly turn against him as well.

At his lack of response the older man continued. “I do not wish to cause you discomfort- but if I may ask… Where do you reside? I can be of aid in returning you to whatever charge you hail from.” He once again sighed “Your robes though plain do reveal you, and at this hour would not see you walk the streets alone.”

Teddy swallowed hard- for the extensive plans to desert his charge and find himself in Athens, he partially assumed by the time he reached it, if that time ever came, he would be close enough to death that he could just wither away a free man. “I have no plans for any place to rest this night- though I will be sure not to desecrate any sacred ground with seeking charity.” He stated grimly looking at his own feet quickly realizing that he made himself appear a fool despite his boldness of mouth.  

The older man then shook his head, “What is your name, boy?” he asked extending an arm in Teddy’s direction.

“Theodoros,” he replied grasping the older man’s arm just below the elbow though still confused by the meaning of the greeting.

“Your acquaintance is well received, Theodoros. I am Stephanos. One of many caretakers to the Athenian temples and Acropolis.” He released Teddy’s arm and gestured towards the temple. “What brings you to Athens in such trying times?”.

“My purpose is my own, and I fear to tell my tale would only endanger you. Though I do not seek charity” Teddy shrugged looking back towards the ground.

“I did not mean to offend, boy. You simply appear not of this land with no place to rest your head for the night, and- of both of those things I can offer sympathy towards.” Stephanos continued. At this Teddy’s head shot up- curious of the words which this man had no trouble dispelling.

“I am as you say, of a different land, and yet you still seek to house me?” Teddy was somewhat astounded. The long lasting wars and rivalries between Sparta and Athens had made the land hostile to travelers, though the concept of a refugee was not unknown. It was not expected to be greeted with outright generosity as Stephanos offered.

“If you would so indulge an old man in walking with him, I would have words before you turn me down,” Stephanos turned his back on Teddy and slowly descended the steps of the treasury and headed back towards the main temples, gesturing for Teddy to follow. Teddy took the chance to examine in equal scrutiny the man before him- his robes were creased and well worn but inexpensive. His build was more one of a soilder- a thought which made Teddy shutter in silent reminder of the past he himself narrowly escaped- than a caretaker of any sort. 

So, though slightly apprehensive, Teddy followed, gripping tightly the small cloth bag he had brought with him, his curiosity and desperation both leading him to compulsive behavior. Stephanos continued: “I have cared for these grounds for many years- observing and learning of the will of the gods. I stand no oracle or priest, and yet I find myself lost within these pillars of stone night after night.” They slowly walked from the treasury across an empty plaza which held but the large and decorated altar on which the greatest sacrifices would be presented. Teddy could feel the soft texture of the dirt slide within his sandals with a smoothness no silk could achieve.

“I have spent an immeasurable number of nights here, and I do not stand alone. The city state is run by politicians and philosophers alike- some with wrath rivaling that of Zeus himself. Yet I stand not alone.” They now approached the monumental steps of the great Parthenon itself and began their ascent. Stephanos lead Teddy into the huge spanning space where numerous individuals bustled around in the near darkness. Attending in silence the many corners and pillars of the temple were individuals. Some were older than others, and all with differing sizes and slightly varying skin tones.

“I suspect from your current state of dress and organization that you are not weighed down by great obligation here, in Athens.” Stephanos stated turning towards Teddy and standing several inches above him demanded his eye contact. Teddy shook his head- obligation was something he fled in leaving Sparta- not something he carried with him. “I can offer you work in exchange for lodging, food, and a small quantity of coin. Believe me when I say you are not the first to come to this city in search of new hope and a different life.”

Teddy took a second to consider. “It is a very generous offer Stephanos…” he started looking around the great monument. “But I cannot imagine you are true in it. You hardly know anything in regards to my character,” he stated grimly.

“Firstly Theodoros, you may call me Steve among current compant. Secondly, I am making you an offer. If you seek to judge my character based on my own judgment of your own than perhaps your breath may better be spent proving that in trusting a boy such as yourself is not a mistake on my part. “ Steve finished looking expectantly at Teddy and awaiting his response.

Teddy hesitated for a moment and was about to speak when another interrupted him. “Stephanos…” a voice said to his left, and startled, Teddy turned his head quickly to see the most breathtaking pair of brown eyes staring into his own. For a moment he almost forgot how to breath as he took in the man standing between himself and Sephanos. He was only a few inches shorter than Teddy and had long and unruly dark hair which appeared as fire as the light danced off the wall of the temple casting shadows on his somewhat boyish and delicate features.

“Billy,” Stephanos smiled and looked towards the boy expectantly. “What ends can I offer my aid towards?”

“Oh… It is simply…” Billy stuttered slightly as he tore his gaze from Teddy and back to Steve. “It appears that we are low on the oils required for the sacrifice- I would seek accompaniment into town to retrieve more before the festival if still possible,” the boy continued, a hard look almost mimicking that worn constantly by Steve himself fat engraved on the boy’s face.

“I fear the hour is far too late for such a journey, even accompanied by myself I fear we would not find good company in the Agora this late. Only drunks, thieves, and wayward travelers wonder the streets this late.” He glanced briefly towards Teddy winking subtly. “I have other charges towards pressing concerns of next week’s festival and would see myself to town in the morning. If you wish to accompany me for the oils at first sight of Apollo’s chariot, I would be most pleased in your company.” Steve finished looking expectantly to Billy.

Billy glanced between the two of them before setting his eyes on a spot beyond Steve’s shoulder. “Gratitude for kindness. I would be greatly pleased to accompany you…” he hesitated slightly glancing again at Teddy.

Catching his glances, Steve interrupted Billy. “Ah, apologies. Billy, this is Theodoros. Theodoros, this is Billy- he has been of my charge and several others who work the temple for many years now. Billy, Theodoros here is a traveler from the South- he’ll be helping us with preparation of the next festival.”

Billy nodded in recognition and extended an arm towards Teddy shaking slightly- what was _wrong_ with him?

Almost forgetting himself, Teddy grasped his arm tightly in acknowledgement- taking a moment to memorize the heat that radiated of Billy’s skin. What on earth was he doing? Now was not the time to start extending his affections to random men he had hardly shared company with for seconds.

Teddy started when he heard Steve clear his throat, realizing he had been grasping Billy’s arm a little longer than most were accustomed to. He quickly dropped it and turned his body towards Steve.

“Apologies, we will take our leave now… Both of you should be seeing to rest, as tomorrow’s journey will not prove easy. I would have you at your best form in this heat.” Steve continued nodding to Billy who turned quickly to return to his responsibilities.

“Pleasure!” Teddy almost shouted after Billy who stopped startled and turned back to him. “to-to make your acquaintance.. I mean.” Teddy attempted to recover, stuttering each word. If he looked hard he could have sworn a brief smile graced Billy’s lips before he nodded in agreement to Teddy and continued on his way.

Steve grasped his shoulder and turned them both to the entrance they had come from to take leave. “Come, it is time for rest. I imagine you have traveled quite enough for now.” The two of them made to exit and Teddy snuk one more glance behind him before they entered the chill of the night once more. 

Perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as he thought... Or perhaps he was simply fooling himself once again. 

The walk to Stephanos's dwellings was a short one- it was among a pavilion of about fifteen similar buildings, all attached at the side in their rich white stone. A cold breeze had crept slowly up the hill like a snake preparing to take aim at the legs of the innocent animals that dare to cross it's path. He ached to rest once again, for it had been several days since he found peace on a soft surface, or anywhere really which afforded the slightest inclination to safety.

Once approaching, Steve drew a torch from it's resting place on the wall and drew back the curtain which held a small room with two doorways at the rear. The main room was small but had a table with two chairs, a basin to wash in, and a small cot to the right. He assumed similar set-up existed in the rooms at the read of the apartment.

“I will find cloth to provide you with for the evening- you will sleep here” Steve said as he gesture to the cot as he lightly pushed past Teddy to enter the small space and illuminate it with the torch.

Steve disappeared only for moments before returning with an armful of blankets balancing tediously on his arm opposite the torch. He handed them unceremoniously to Teddy who quickly tossed them to the cot. Steve stood opposite for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face before it dawned with recognition. He pointed at the room adjacent to the one he just exited. “Two brothers lodge with us- Samuel and Elijah. You will meet them in the morning, and I assure you that your company will be welcomed.” He nodded as if to assure himself as well at Teddy. “Rest. I will awaken you at first night.” He finished, and turned to retreat leaving Teddy in the torchlight main room.

“Stephanos,” he quietly extended, “Gratitude, again for… this.” He continued as Steve turned once again to him. With a quick nod in reply, he was gone.  

Teddy settled only the cot and haphazardly threw the blankets atop his exhausted form and placed his bag at his feet.

_"Gods. What a day."_ He thought to himself as his eyes closed on their own accord and he drifted into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I was out of town all weekend. This is unbeta'd, though I now do have a wonderful one who will start with me next chapter. 
> 
> Please comment. I have no idea if I'm totally hitting or missing the mark with this.

The next morning Teddy woke with a start when Steve not so gently pulled the thin sheets from where he lay. “Theodoros, Apollo heaves his chariot on the horizon, raise yourself.” The older man turned his back and drew the curtains covering the two windows of the small apartment. Teddy groggily lifted his forearm to cover his eyes- a feeble attempt to shield himself from the bright stream of light which now soaked the apartment in a warm orange glow. Slowly pushing himself from where he lay, Teddy began a more thorough inspection of his surroundings- in the rush of the previous night and the dim light available he had all but thought it had been a dream.

The room he lay in was small, but not restricting. He lay on a small wooden cot on the far side of the room, there would have been room for two against the wall, it was of such a length. The width extended far enough for perhaps for five grown men to lay flat with plenty of space. At the wall furthest from the door, were two other compartments, assumingly holding dwelling for Stephanos in one, and his two companions in the other. The walls were made of a soft white stone which cracked in places from weathering age and stress, the roof was partially covered by large planks of wood, providing sufficient shelter from the sun.

“Steve!” a shout echoed from outside as a tall man pushed through the curtain hanging at the room’s entranceway. Teddy fumbled as he attempted to rise to his feet at the sudden appearance of the stranger. “Ah- Theodoros?” the man addressed him.

Teddy stumbled trying to free his feet from the tangle of thin sheets that he had managed to wrap around his lower legs in an impossible knot. “A-apologies-“ he stammered, face burning red. He could hear a chuckle from Steve echo from somewhere behind the stranger who now moved to steady Teddy.

“No need, boy.” He extended and arm which Teddy grasped desperately and began to free his legs. “I am Samuel- I reside here with my brother Elijah. That lazy dog- where is he?” He released Teddy and moved to the compartment adjacent to Steve’s. He stood tall- his height even rivaling Steve’s. His skin was a darker hue than that of most he had encountered and was obviously not of this land, though he spoke fairly and clearly was well versed in the tongue of the Greeks. He wondered briefly but his thoughts were interrupted when a large crash echoed from the compartment followed by a shout.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” a shout came as a boy- assumingly the Elijah, Sam had mentioned previously, pushed through the curtain drenched thoroughly in water. He had a deadly expression in his eyes as he glared at Samuel trailing his path and bellowing with laughter. Teddy looked at his feet and attempted to stifle his amusement.

“Eli- this is Theodoros.” Steve stated from the wood table which rest across the room without looking up. Suddenly aware of Teddy’s presence, Eli turned his attention quickly from the directionless rage he pursued to Teddy, running a steady hand through his short and damp hair with his anger fading into something more similar to defiance. He nodded in Teddy’s direction in acknowledgment before turning towards his brother and lunging.

Eli and Sam both tussled about on the floor of the apartment for a matter of seconds, limbs flying in all directions before Sam had pinned Eli to the ground, using his size to dominate over his brother’s fierce energy. With an amused expression, Sam looked down on him. “Steve has spoken to me of intent to journey to town-“ he stopped taking a large breath an stretching his arms, the younger man still struggling to be released beneath him. “It would not please him to take leave before mid-day and I would have you show Teddy-“ he gestured, still breathing shallowly “-around the acropolis. See to the needs of the dramatics from Clint and of the ritual from Wanda. Once you have, return accordingly and we will accompany you.”

Finally Sam relented and removed himself from his position over Eli with a satisfied grin. Eli sat up and gestured out of the building to Teddy. “If it pleases you, I’d rather take leave of the dog I call a brother.” And he turned to leave, teddy following closely behind.  

Eli lead Teddy through the pavilion and towards what Teddy recognized as the sanctuary’s amphitheater. “So Samuel and you are brothers, Elijah?” he inquired, as the silence between them started to become ever-so stifling. Eli looked up at him but his expression was unreadable.

“I am his next of kin- though I would not swear that our blood is what links us, no..." He stated, directing his attention to a point off in the distance. Teddy gave him an inquisitive look.

“I do not mean to pry, it is not my place to do so,” he stated apologetically.

 

_Sixteen Years Ago: Athens_

_“They’ll be better here- safer.” A man in a hooded cloak whispers to his companion. His voice is like the wind- fleeting and cold. Its meaning lost in a sky of more beautiful and grand things._

_They passed through Athens in a similar manner- drenched in the darkness of night- yet like an oncoming tempest their presence did not go unnoticed. Like a storm leaves rain, they left two children._

_Samuel and Elijah were from a land in the east. Born to parents condemned for political action- bound not by blood despite a similar complexion- but rather by a sense of honor which was born into their very souls._

_Samuel was older- he was only six. Sitting on the steps of a shadowy treasury holding an infant Elijah in his arms. The night offered no comfort, but the boy had come too far and was too weary to feel sadness or doubt._

_He knew little of what to do next- but as he sat overlooking the broad expanse of the polis below, he hoped that if the gods above really did exist, that they would be listening now._

 

“You don’t- It’s not a secret. Sam and I came to the temple more than sixteen years ago. He was but a child and I was no more than an infant. We were taken into the charge of an elder caretaker but he has since passed from this world. We were raised as brothers- since we cannot prove that we are not.” he recounted. “And call me Eli- I get the impression you’ll be around for a while. I’d rather we were honest with one another.”

Teddy swallowed hard. “I’d appreciate that. Though to be quite honest with you- if it’s what you wish, I am unsure of the duration of my stay.”

“Unsure? Do you have obligations beyond Athens? You came quite unburdened,” Eli questioned as they neared the ledge which descended into the theatre.

How forward Eli questioned him put him momentarily on edge- the truth of his life outside of Athens was a dangerous one, and he knew that it would eventually lead to his inevitable departure from the city. “I have no plans to depart, but I have no intent of staying longer than Stephanos will have me.” Teddy started in reply as they came to a halt before descending below. “I do not know many who will have me outside the city, and perhaps if you knew me better, I would have far fewer inside as well.” He knew he was being cryptic and melodramatic. But to his surprise Eli nodded in understanding.

With a sigh he looked at Teddy; “You’re not the most lost cause of those who have come to this sanctuary, Teddy. I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised of our tolerance of the downtrodden.”

Nodding in understanding Teddy followed Eli down a set of stone stairs into the large and open theater. Light was beginning to flood the large dirt stage below as the sun crept higher in the sky.  A man sat near the stone shelter at the foot of the viewing area, he appeared to be using a knife to fashion something out of dried olive branches. He looked up when Teddy and Elijah began their descent and quickly stood using his hand to shield his eyes from the sun.

“Elijah!” He shouted, a large grin on his face.

“Clint,” Eli waved a hand in greeting as they reached the bottom. “This is Teddy. He is under Steve’s charge, a traveler from outside the city.” Teddy offered his arm forward in greeting, which Clint grasped eagerly. “We’ve come to see to any needs you have for the festival. We go with Stephanos and Sam to market past mid-day and would see you are prepared.”

“I have few needs in the Agora, but I would have you take Kate with you.  She aches to leave the sanctuary, but insists on supervising me at all times.” Clint started as he turned towards the small stone structure to his right. Clint had fair skin and light hair- similar to that of Stephanos. “Kate!” he bellowed.

Turning to Eli, Teddy saw the stubborn look of determination which he had when he tussled with his brother earlier return. A girl emerged from the structure with long black hair and somewhat pale skin. She walked with both elegance and confidence and her eyes were fixed on them. She wore a simple robe of a dark blue hue. “Teddy, this is  Katherine,” The girl nodded in acknowledgement in his direction. “Kate is my ward-“ Clint continued and Kate snapped her head towards him.

“CLINT. You know not what you say.” Kate started.

“I- I don’t?” He replied timidly scratching the back of his head. “Regardless- Eli and Teddy are to go to town with Sam and Steve. I would have to see to our needs.” Kate nodded.

She addressed Eli and Teddy next. “You’ve come too early for such a late departure, the sun has hardly risen.”

“We make for Wanda at the temples before we make for the Agora,” Eli started- “And I would like to show Teddy the rest of the sanctuary, as well. We have hope that he will be staying until after the festival.”

“Well, we best not delay,” Kate said turning from both of them and back towards the stairs from which they had descended. Teddy glanced at Eli, a smirk on his face as they both trailed behind her.

 

As they approached the sanctuary of Pandion at the furthest end of the acropolis, Teddy had been shown most of the sanctuary in equal parts from Eli and Kate. The pair was obviously fond of one another, and knew eachother quite well.

“I came here no more than two summers ago with Clint- we came on by road from my birthplace- a small town on the western coast.” She had started as they left one of the minor treasuries.

“At only fifteen?” Teddy had asked. “Were you not afraid to travel the road alone?”

“Though I look back on it now and can see how foolish I was, at the time it was my only option.” She explained. “My family was of high position and great wealth, and I foolishly led myself to think that it gave me some form of security. It was not until a night when my family was entertaining a family of a local politician that I was rudely awakened.”

“Kate…” Eli had started with a warning tone.

“No- I have no shame in my past.” She interrupted. “a man attacked me that night- the son of the man my Father so greatly sought the attention of.” Shaking her head she continued. Teddy was absolutely entranced- Kate showed no sign of fear or regret when telling her story. Her resolve held strong and she did not waver. “I swore following that night that I would never again remain defenseless. I had a man hired to train me in the way of the bow as well as combat of the hands. That is where I first encountered Clint.”

“You should see these two perform- Never has Athens housed two greater bowmen.” Eli interjected. A blush rose briefly on Kate’s cheek but she continued.

“We trained for many nights, months even, before I could convince him of my intent.” She explained.

 

_Two Years Ago: Delphi_

_“You know not what you speak of-“ Clint stated under his breath as he released antoher arrow into the straw target ten feet away. “The penalty if we were to be found out would be death for me and I imagine worse for you.”_

_“You do not understand my intent, Clint.” Kate replied, drawing back her right hand and inhaling in preparation. “Come the new moon I will be free of this place. I do not ask for your alliance, patronage, or of any oath. I simply am requesting your confidence.” She let the draw string slowly slide from between her fingers, releasing the arrow in a swift motion._

_Clint sighed, over the past few months he had seen the fire in Kate’s eyes- the defiance. She would not be swayed, but he feared for where her pride would take her once she was free of the walls she considered a prison. He had but one option to ensure her safety, and that was not to bicker. He would go, if she so pleased._

_“What will we take…?” he asked hesitantly. A small smile spreading along her lips._

_“I have saved my allowance for the past several months- since we met. I knew at that time not for what, but it will surly bring us favored fortune as far as Corinth at least.”_

_“Corinth?” Clint sighed. “I cannot be seen in Corinth. We will make for Athens. I have acquaintances there.” He drew back his second arrow; his fingers grazed his cheek. “If an adventure is what you seek, I hope you understand that the most difficult thing in life is to know yourself. Be sure of what you want, Katie. Once you make this decision, there is no turning back.”_

_Clint released the arrow, hitting the target dead center._

 

“But Teddy, you are no stranger to travel- you know that without a fear to overcome, there is little to be sought from life regardless.” Kate had stated as they came to a small open air temple.

“Billy!” Eli shouted from beside him. Teddy turned his head quickly, remembering clearly the boy from the temple the night before. Surly enough, from a spot beyond the altar the messy head of dark hair rose above the bright marble _bomos_ altar.

“Eli! Kate!” he made his way towards the group whipping his hands on his robes, thoroughly covered in dirt from whatever he was tending to beyond the altar. He slowed when he saw Teddy, a smile spreading more intimately to his features. “Teddy,” he nodded in greeting.

“Good to see you again,” teddy replied, suddenly hyper-aware of his own movements. His eyes were now locked on to Billy’s and neither of them appeared to give intent on stopping.

“You’re already acquainted?” Kate questioned looking between Eli and the two others. Eli simply shrugged, and Teddy tore his eyes from Billy’s deep brown ones, enticing like incense or deep oils used in sacrifice. 

“We met last night,” Billy started. Eli and Kate looked between each other with confusion evident. Noticing their expression Teddy hurried to elaborate.

“Stephanos was showing me the Parthenon last night- Billy was preparing the temple…” He continued.

“Right.”Eli began. “Billy, We’re looking for Wanda. Have you seen her?”

“She went to the Bouleuterion to meet with someone, she did not elaborate but I believe Stephanos was aware of her journey.” Billy detailed. “If it’s urgent I should be able to help you, what is it you seek?”

“The man himself actually journeys with us to the Agora to prepare for the festival. We intended to seek if she needed anything from the market.” Eli replied.

“I do know we are in need of some finer aspects of the preceding. I would like to accompany you-“ he began. “If it pleases you.”

“I don’t see why not- If you can stand in your mother’s place. Kate is coming in place of Clint.” Eli responded. “But we’re leaving presently if you’re alright with that.” He evaluated Billy’s appearance.

Billy’s face burned as he assessed the dirt on his robes. “I suppose you’re right,” he chuckled nervously. “I would like to change, and if I could meet you on the road to the Agora, it would be appreciated.”

Looking up at the sky and assessing the location of Apollo’s chariot, the four of them agreed. Kate and Billy were to meet Eli and Teddy at the road after they met with Sam and Steve.

With midday approaching fast they set-off.

Teddy felt a strange assurance in his chest growing, one which he was hesitant making space for. He had been in the city for less than a day and had already encountered people unlike any others in his life. It was a terrible comfort to know that if he fell, all of these people would probably fall with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polis: City, Agora: Market, Bomos: standing altar, Bouleuterion: place of democratic gathering (near to the Agora)


	3. Agora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Update is late, chapter feels terribly incomplete (lets call it a cliff hanger), and I'm three time zones away from co-ordination with my Beta. I treat you so badly.
> 
> UPDATE: Moving and Travel makes life hard. I am still working on the story obviously, and will update it within the week.

Chapter 3: Agora

“I can’t figure you out,” Eli said with an incredulous look on his face as he evaluated the scar which ran partially down Teddy’s calf. “You appear no younger than I am, your demeanor is that of a student or laborer, and yet you bear the scars of a solider.” They both sat atop the steps leading from the acropolis to the city below. He had taken notice through the morning of the scars to varying depth which ran over Teddy’s legs, arms, and in some rare occasions his hands and feet as well. Had there only been one he may have let the thought pass, but his curiosity got the best of him. Teddy initially claimed the cause was his travels, but at this Eli had laughed in disbelief and asked when the last time he traveled in bushes which grew knives rather than flowers and trees which donned blades rather than leaves.

“You’re blessed to be the citizen of a city such as Athens,” Teddy replied . “Some not far from here are no so kind to men of our age. We are weighed by obligation and pride.”

“Most of our age feel obligated and proud, they are what defines us as coming of age, does it not?” Eli replied. Teddy chuckled at the statement. It was true after all, men of few winters past were often granted the benefit of title and privilege uncharacteristically often.

“Have you ever felt the weight of a sword, Eli? It is not a light burden to carry.” Teddy stated, the entertainment gone from his tone. He did not regret his past, yet he hesitated to speak to it to others. He was still a wanted man as far as many in Sparta were concerned, and the more that knew of his affairs, the easier it would be for them to find him. “Yet I hear it grows lighter with time,” he continued, his hand lightly tracing a hand over a scar on his left forearm. “For me this had never been so.”

“You were of the military?” Eli’s face hardened as he glanced back at Teddy. “But you insisted you were of the south…” he looked of into the distance as if imagining the limited militaries which he had witnessed marching north. “The only army of considerable size and strength from south is…”  his head snapped back to Teddy  in sudden disbelief.

“You cannot tell ANYONE.” Teddy stated in a hushed toned, laced with venom. It was not threatening, but rather soaked in fear and topped with seriousness. Eli glanced down to see Teddy was clutching the stones which they sat on with a tight grip.

“But Teddy- you …” Eli shook his head in disbelief. “If found in these walls- your life would be condemned. You are a SOILDER of an enemy state!”

“WAS-“ Teddy suddenly snapped. He lowered his tone significantly and continued: “I no longer act in service to Sparta or the snakes which lie within the city walls.” He visibly swallowed and unclenched his hands.

“YOU THINK OTHERS WOULD BELIEVE THAT?” Eli stood. “THEY CARE NOT YOUR ALLIGANCE; YOUR HERITAGE WOULD BE TAKEN AS A SURE SIGN OF TRECHERY ENOUGH.”

Teddy began, getting to his feet so he was once again at equal ground with Eli: “I was unaware you held authority to lay judgment-!” He stopped suddenly as Steve and Sam approached from behind where they sat with Kate and Billy close behind. Suddenly aware of how loud their discussion had escalated he felt a surge of fear shoot through him. The comforts of this place had lead him to be foolish.

Following his gaze to Sam and Steve, Eli attempted to put all to rest- for now. Reaching up and griping Teddy’s shoulder he said: “I would not have you put yourself in danger,” He saw the confusion in Teddy’s expression at his sudden change in tone and continued. “We are both of more mature age and experience to quarrel about this now. We will speak tonight and finish discussion under less public circumstance.”

Teddy nodded, confused at Eli understanding. The yelling was expected, if not seriously deserved on his part.

“What brought on such quarrel between you two?” Kate said, as the four others approached. “Your yelling was grand exhibition even from a distance. I’m surprised Zeus himself did not split the heavens and quiet you himself.”

“It was nothing,” Teddy was quick to insist.

“Teddy simply believed he had privilege to critique me on my skill of combat- he believes he can best me in a fight.” At this Sam laughed, earning him a glare from Eli. “I was simply correcting his misconceived notion with challenge.”

“Hardly means for divine intervention,” Billy laughed from his place beside Kate. “Eli would have to have blessing from Ares himself for strength before he could best Teddy in a fight,” he continued laughing.

Catching Billy’s eye, Teddy nodded in thanks, a small smile gracing his lips, as he tried desperately not to allow the blush on his neck spread any higher.

“Not even a night passes of your acquaintance and you already chose him over me?” Eli shook his head in disbelief. “Strike Ares from mind, I would suggest dedication to Aphrodite in its place...” Eli raised an eyebrow and it was Billy’s turn to blush- a deep crimson which caused him to duck his head subconsciously in embarrassment.

“Oh gods- save me from the tribulations of youth.” Steve sighed, stepping around the four of them. “I would have no further delay- the sun rises high and the Agroa will be unbearable should we wait to journey any longer.” All present nodded in agreement, and they fell into step behind Steve and Sam leading the way.

The journey from the Acropolis to the Agora was brief in distance, but Steve’s warning regarding the hot sun was dealt with no measure of exaggeration. Teddy could feel his neck becoming damp with sweat as they attempted to seek shelter in the covered streets of the city.

Athens was a sight to be taken in- though full of people- more so than Sparta to be sure- he would have it no other way. Little room remained between houses as stalls and stores filled with the goods and wares pushed their way into the street. Colors filled his eyes as extravagant cloth draped walls and shoppers alike. He could smell spices which were entirely new to him mingled with those he could recognize from previous experiences. They intermingled creating unique combinations which he could never hope to explain in words.

Steve pulled them into a somewhat empty alley way. “I would have us divide and accomplish our tasks. Sam and I have business with Antonius at the Bouleuterion, since Wanda is already there. I would have you, Eli, accompany Kate to the charges she has been assigned to by Clint.” Eli nodded casting a mischievous grin towards Kate.

“I shall see her virtue well-guarded.” He stated in mock bravado, earning him a raised eyebrow from Kate- had it gone any higher, Teddy would have to admit he was concerned it would remain that way. She was quick to turn on her heels and leave the closed off space, and Eli to chase after her wake.  

“Billy, Teddy- I would have you attended to the needs of your mother’s” he stated, grasping Billy on the shoulder. You may meet us at the Bouleuterion, but should we be absent before sundown, proceed back to the acropolis. We will meet you there.”

Billy nodded and turned to Teddy. “Shall we?” he asked.

“I don’t see why not.” Teddy nodded.

They said their goodbyes and turned from the alleyway and back into the bustle of the street. It was slightly overwhelming; it had been several weeks- if not months- since Teddy was last in a crowd as such. Crowds meant people, and people meant the chance of acquaintance. He wasn’t quite sure he was willing to risk either and yet-

“Billy?” his thoughts were interrupted when he realized he had actually already managed to lose his companion. He turned quickly, trying to keep his feet while the crowd of people pushed him through the street. He felt like he was being pulled downstream by a massive current. He had almost allowed himself to become worried, upset at himself for not paying attention when a hand grasped his shoulder. As if by old instinct he spun around, only to be face to face with the man himself.

Billy held his hands up in mock surrender. “Apologies !” a smile began to spread on his otherwise alarmed features and Teddy relaxed. “I don’t mean to be forward, but I would not lose you again…” his expression was confused for a second before Billy glanced down, and Teddy’s eyes followed and it changed to understanding in a moment.

Billy held out his hand, offering it to Teddy. _Like an anchor._ Teddy cursed himself for his cliché the moment he thought it, and quickly grasped Billy’s hand in his own.

“Gratitude. I am foolish in cities, too easily distracted.” He nodded, trying to distract at least a little attention from his hand- it was almost foolish how Billy drew his attention like moths to a torch in the night.  He realized that he would have to over-analyze himself later as Billy pushed through some passersby to stand at his side and began to lead the way.

_Sometime later…_

 

“We seek the oils on grounds of sacrifice- our patronage is limited to the generosity of the polis,” Billy haggard to a woman behind one of the many stall counters.

“I understand that, yet as conflict escalates beyond these walls, the items you wish to procure become more and more difficult to acquire,” the woman held a serious expression on her brow.  “The roads are dangerous and cost more to travel. I cannot accept any less.”

“At last festival the price offered was near to half this!” Billy said, his expression growing more and more irritated. “Can conflict truly have escalated to such a point without the very city being burned to the ground?”

“You mistake reason for increase-“  The woman snapped at him. She glanced towards the Athenian guards which surveyed the market for trouble, and lowered her tone. “Each day, Spartan soldiers are seen on the road to Athens in increasing numbers. They stop caravans and travelers absent means or purpose known to the public. They search and search for something, though it does not give reason to extend generosity. Much is taken…” she paused. “dishonorable bastards,” she cursed.

Teddy’s body had stiffened at the mention of his countrymen and yet now he stood ridged as a piece of marble. They were searching, and he knew precisely whose order’s spurred them on.

“I can offer this much-“ Billy held out several coins to the store keeper, more than before, yet less than she requested. “Or I must bring my business elsewhere.”

At this the woman turned and called back into the home behind her stall. “Cassandra! Come,” A moment later a blond girl emerged from the space and her face lit up at the sight of them- well, Billy at least. “See that the needs of the next ritual are tended to in their usual manner.” She took the coins from him and turned to help another customer.

“Billy! It has been too long since you last made visit,” the girl reached over the counter to embrace him. She appeared and held herself as no more than thirteen or fourteen, though her stature rivaled that of her mother, being quite tall in her own regard.

“Apologies, Cassie. The temples require much in terms of their caretaking. I have taken a large role since my mother has, I fear, lost a considerable measure of strength in recent months.” Billy explained.

“I’m sorry to hear she is not well,” Cassie’s face fell. “Though I am excited to see you.” Teddy shifted awkwardly at Billy’s side which seemed to draw her attention.

“Oh- my mistake. Cassandra, this is Teddy. Teddy is a traveler from…” he hesitated. “I’m afraid I do not actually know… From the South, I believe?” Billy said, his voice hinting at doubt.

“I am a traveler from the South,” Teddy assured, “Though I hail from east of here in Corinth.” It was an easy path to tread. His history in Corinth was linked tightly to his fate in Sparta, yet the connection was only known by few. He often introduced himself on both grounds as a way to make sure he remained untraceable by those who search for him, while not arising suspicious to those who he encountered.

“I see,” Cassie smiled, nodding her head in acknowledgement. “Your acquaintance is valued.” After a moment of shuffling about and collecting items for them, she continued. “Billy, I’m afraid we are lacking in scents used in the great temple. A shipment should arrive later this week. I would have it delivered to you when it does.”

Billy nodded and collected the items offered by Cassie in a small rut sack he carried on his back. “Stephanos awaits, but I hope to see you soon,” Billy addressed the young woman as they prepared to leave the stall.

“always a pleasure to have your company, Billy.” She smiled fondly, “And you are welcome to visit any time you wish.” She then turned to focus to Teddy.

As they turned to leave both shouted words of gratitude and the pleasure of making acquaintance, and other pleasantries over their shoulders.  

“If you don’t mind my inquiry, but how did you come to gain Cassandra’s acquaintance?” Teddy said.

“Most deals struck at market are result of long standing service. Many took care of the festivals and temples prior to us, and formed lasting relationship from the ethical and trustworthy stall owners.” They began to wind their way from the agora and towards the center of the city, and the noise decreased significantly, along with the crowds. “Cassie’s father was a former athlete at the Olympic games. He was a devote man, but fell in a Pankration. Her mother was struck with grief, and removed herself from the presence of the gods in an instant. She told Stephanos that she must have been cursed to have such misfortune, and that Cassie would be as far removed as possible. Those were the last games he acted in.”

_Athens: Five Years Ago:_

_“I cannot help but think,” Stephanos started, his voice threatening to betray the tremble which he struggled so desperately to keep in check. “had I taken his place, end result may have been different.”_

_“Steve…” Sam began. “Scott entered contest under his own will. Anotonius had him represent Athens because we all knew he was ready. Fair contest is an honorable way to die if there ever was one-“_

_“But what of his wife? Of his child?” Steve shook his head, running his hands through his soft blond hair many times over. It was too long now, threatening to impair his ability to see in a proper fight. “Who will see to them, now that he is gone? I had no one tethered to my fate,”_

_“We do not fight, and we do not worship, by force. The sacrifice Scott made was a great one, but he made it so that those he holds close may never have to feel the wrath of an angry god. He will greet his wife, and Cassandra in the after life,”_

 

“I was unaware Stephanos was in the games,” Teddy stated as they approached a gathering area separate from the market itself.

“He was, for a brief period only. He had, according to rumor, accomplished much as a military general, in his younger years. The natural progression for such a man would be to enter politics as either a member of the state’s council or at very least a member of the higher military. I suspect however, his heart never lay in the dishonorable nature of politics. He and Sam both then took to athletics as their form was refined by the finer aspects of war. Many offered him assistance, and he had earned a sizable fortune through service, but he dedicated such to the temples.” Billy explained. “He still holds the ear of many of high authority, luckily earning patronage which would likely go un-awarded otherwise.”

Billy came to a halt and searched through the thinning crowd. “I do not see Stephanos and Samuel. I suspect we have missed them, we should proceed to the acropolis.” As the pair turned to leave, a hand grasped Teddy on the shoulder.

“Theodoros,” the voice stated in a hushed tone, approaching them from the side. At the noise Billy startled and turned, but Teddy’s body froze. “I did not expect to see you so far from home.” 


End file.
